Talk Dirty To Me
by OMDP92
Summary: JIBBS. One shot, unless people like it a lot. Set right after Bait. Never assume you are always away from nosy field agents, and always make sure you have removed your mike after a case. Too bad Gibbs didn't realize UNTIL well after he'd screwed up :
1. Chapter 1

**Set just after Bait. Probably a bit OTT spesh Gibbs ;)**

Talk Dirty To Me ;)

You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do

You know I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you

Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
behind the bushes  
until I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me

You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
Im only hoping that youre home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you

C.C. pick up that guitar and talk to me

Cause baby we'll be

And babe, Talk dirty to me x2

Uh

Whoa

Im Slaying a t you baby

Oh Yeah

Gibbs sighed as he got out of his car. It had been a difficult case, and after Tony had finally got him and the kids out of the classroom, he was pretty pissed and tired. A limo pulled in through the garage door, after being cleared, and eased into it's designated spot. A familiar and beautiful red head elegantly exited the vehicle, chattering on the phone. She looked stunning in a cream silk blouse, high waisted skirt and black patent stilettos. He shook his head. _Jen and her heels._ She had an ever present cup of black coffee in her manicured grasp and a patent black bag nestled in the crook of her elbow. What surprised him the most was the music flowing from the car.

_Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
behind the bushes  
until I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me_

POISON?! _Jennifer Shepard_ likes POISON?! This was new and very much unexpected. He ran up the stairs and into her outer office. No Cynthia. _Excellent._

He snuck into Jen's office and sat down in the shadows, awaiting the arrival of his woman. A minute later, she stepped through the door, and hung her coat on the back of the door, still on the phone. Just as Gibbs had expected, she bypassed the light switch in favour of her desk lamp. She liked the ambience of it. He waited five minutes, allowing her to lose herself in paperwork, before creeping up behind her and whispering in her ear; "You know I never, I never seen you look so good,"

She screamed and instinctively span her chair, taking his legs out, adding a swift jab to the solar plexus and a knee in the nuts before he hit the ground.

"JESUS, JEN!"

"Oh god, baby, I'm so sorry," she cried, and knelt on the floor beside him, caressing his cheek, her eyes full of sorrow.

Tony, Ziva and McGee had just got back into the room where they had staged their command post for the situation, having just got all the kids back to their parents and answered questions. Tony was about to pack up his comm link when a shout was heard through it. He yanked his headphones out of his laptop so all three could listen.

"JESUS, JEN!" they heard Gibbs yell.

Evidently he had forgotten to take the mike out from his cuff that Tony had snuck in with the inhaler.

"Oh god, baby, I'm so sorry," Jenny's voice floated out of the laptop, shifting slightly.

"Change of altitude," McGee muttered. Tony shushed him with a look.

_This was too good._

Back in the office, Jenny knelt on the floor beside her man, worried she had hurt him badly.

"Baby?" she asked, tentatively.

Gibbs had done fetal, eyes squeezed shut, hands between his legs.

"Baby, please say something!" Jenny pleaded.

Gibbs, eyes still shut, muttered hoarsely, "What is it with you and kneeing guys in the balls?"

"What is it with you and creeping up on people when they least expect it? Did I hurt you badly?"

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow, unwilling to admit he was struggling to talk and probably shouldn't sit up quite yet.

"Yeah, just give me – a – a – minute," he got out, gruffly.

Jenny giggled.

He glared at her.

"What? Serves you right for sneaking up on me! What did you even say?"

Gibbs had finally managed to speak with struggling, "I said you know I never, I never seen you look so good."

Jenny flushed as she realized what he was getting at.

"You never act the way you should, but I like it," he added.

"Jethro-"

"And I know you like it too, the way that I want you, I gotta have you, oh yeah, I do," he continued, his voice now husky.

She glared at him. The only way she could win was to beat him at his own game.

"Cause baby we'll be, at the drive-in, in the old man's Ford, behind the bushes  
until I'm screamin' for more, down the basement, lock the cellar door, and baby,  
Talk dirty to me," she practically breathed.

"Is that what you want, baby?" he asked

Back in the school, Tony, McGee and Ziva were staring at the laptop openmouthed.

"Gibbs…Jenny…," McGee muttered incoherently.

"_You know what I want, mon amant,"_

"_Indeed, mon amour," _Gibbs replied, and then the sound of kissing was heard.

Tony smirked and looked at Ziva, eyebrows raised.

Meanwhile, back in the office, Jenny was now flat on her back, whatever ailments Jethro had suffered had mysteriously vanished as he ravished her on her carpet. His lips were demanding, his tongue dueling fiercely with hers, his hands pulling at her clothes, shedding them as and when he could.

"Dieu jen, vous baisez si beau," he muttered against her mouth as he finally had her in just her underwear.

"Avez-vous regardé dans le miroir dernièrement, mon adonis?"

She yanked his slacks down and he entered her in one fluid thrust that made her cry out his name. he pounded into her repeated, building her orgasm at a ridiculous pace, and within minutes she came violently, screaming his name as he shuddered his own climax inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Je vous aime avec tout mon coeur, mon bébé," he muttered, but their listeners still caught it.

Back at the school, McGee had gone a ridiculous shade of red, Ziva was giggling, and Tony was smirking, a plan forming in his mind. Ziva eyed him cautiously, and asked" Tony, what are you planning?"

He smirked again and yanked his cellphone out, going on the internet and searching for a song. When he found it, he assigned it as his ringtone, before sending it to McGee, Ziva and Abby with instructions to set it as their ringtones aswell.

The following day, Jenny walked past Abby's lab and was surprised to hear her playing Poison's Talk Dirty To Me. Then she reevaluated it and decided she wasn't surprised. It was the kinda music she would listen to. She dismissed it and headed up to the bullpen. She had just walked past Tony's desk when Tony, McGee and Ziva's cell phones simultaneously burst into life, all playing talk dirty to me. She looked at DiNozzo. He was reclined in his chair, hands clasped between his head, smirking at her. A flush crept up her cheeks. She turned and glared at the man on the other side if the bull pen.

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!"

**R+R :)**

**Oh, and all of their phones rang cos Abby conference called them all, per Tony's request.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You twisted my arm you lovely, lovely reviewers ;)**

Gibbs growled as he furiously pounded the punching bag.

_Damn, DiNozzo!_

DiNozzo's stupid joke _still_ had him on the sofa, and it had been _two weeks_ ago. He glanced up as the gym door opened and Tony, McGee and Ziva ambled in.

"Hey, boss!" Tony called. Gibbs growled again.

"MCGEE, ZIVA, HIT THE MATS! DINOZZO, WITH ME!" he yelled across the gym. Tony gulped as he made his way over to his boss and his boxing gloves were tossed at his feet. He gave Gibbs a sheepish grin.

"Oh, we are _on_, DiNozzo," Gibbs said and dragged his senior agent into the ring. The fight was fast and dirty. Gibbs was surprised. Tony had been practicing. Every move he made, that would have previously floored Tony, was blocked and then countered viciously. Eventually, Tony succeeded in flooring _him_.

"Guess you'd better not take your sexual frustration out on me,_ marine_," Tony taunted.

Gibbs roared as he threw DiNozzo off him and then flew into him, fists flying.

"SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS!" yelled a furious voice across the gym. He stopped fighting his agent long enough to ascertain it was Jenny, and stopped fight altogether as she marched across the gym towards him. He moved to the edge of the ring and leant down to talk to her. As soon as he was close enough, she yanked his shirt collar down, so his lips was mere _millimetres_ from hers.

"Jethro, it is your _damn_ fault you are currently one the sofa! It was _you_ who left the mike on, _not_ Tony. Now STOP taking your frustrations out on Tony, and _apologise,_ and I _might_ let you back in my bed tonight."

She sealed their lips together for the briefest of seconds, and then pulled away, striding arrogantly out of the gym, knowing his eyes were locked on her ass.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, and beckoned him across the ring. Tony moved slightly nervously across the ring and stopped just short of punching distance.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Shouldn't have taken out on you. Sorry," Gibbs muttered, gruffly.

"What?! WHAT was that, Gibbs? Did you just say SORRY?! Did LEROY JETHRO GIBBS JUST APOLOGISE? Isn't that a sign of WEAKNESS, boss?"

WHAM.

Gibbs rubbed his sore knuckles as he stepped out of the ring and made his way to the changing room, Tony now flat on his back in the middle of the ring.

Two hours later, Jenny made her way down to the squadroom. Ziva had just informed her what had _really_ happened in the gym. He grinned as she came over to his desk and sat on the edge of it. He smiled again as her familiar perfume assaulted his senses.

"Hmm, you smell like roses," he said, for her ears only.

"Every _rose_ has it's _thorn_, Jethro," she hissed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Every rose has its THORN?! Damn, Director, do you have a bit of a passion for poison?" Tony asked, loudly.

Jenny arched her eyebrows and glared at him and then shrieked as she was pulled off the edge of the desk into her lover's lap.

"I have a bit of a _passion_ for you," he murmured in her ear and then nuzzled her neck.

Abby pulled her earplugs out and lifted her head off Tony's lap, finally noticing that Gibbs was no longer with Ducky. She was furious with him for punching her best friend.

She stood up.

"WELL, look what the cat _dragged_ in," she spat.

**And fin my lovelies.**

**The last couple of lines would only have been funny if you're a fan of poison.**


End file.
